Instinct
by Miss Chocoffee
Summary: Ia lelah. Sangat lelah dan butuh tidur. Awalnya niatnya hanya itu. Lekas sampai di apartemen dan membanting tubuhnya ke atas kasur. Tapi sialnya, hari ini ada yang mengganggu. [Donghae/Hyukjae] Omegaverse!AU.
Saat itu matahari mulai tenggelam. Rasa lelah yang didapatkan setelah menyelesaikan kegiatan ospek hari ini mendominasi lebih dari apapun. Dipikirannya hanya ada kasur dan kasur. Bahkan aktivitas membersihkan diri dan makan sudah dicoret tebal-tebal dari dalam daftar.

Intinya ia lelah. Sangat lelah dan butuh tidur.

Awalnya niatnya hanya itu. Lekas sampai di apartemen dan membanting tubuhnya ke atas kasur.

─Tapi sialnya, hari ini ada yang mengganggu.

Bau harum yang merapati hidungnya. Wangi yang memikat. Seolah mengundangnya mendekat hingga membuat pemuda itu melihat wujud aslinya. Melambai-lambai imajiner, menghancurkan daya kantuk hingga membuat kedua kakinya kembali melangkah, tapi dengan tujuan yang berbeda. Mencari tahu.

Dan yang ia dapati selanjutnya membuat seringaiannya melebar.

─Lebih lebar dari biasanya.

 **.**

 **Instinct**

 **By ©Chocoffee**

 **T**

 **HaeHyuk Fanfiction**

 **Romance**

 **AU!Omegaverse**

 **Oneshoot**

 **EYD dan tanda baca memprihatinkan. OOC. Alur cepat.**

 **.**

 **Alpha!Donghae. Omega!Hyukjae**

 **.**

 **I.**

" _Kukatakan sekali lagi padamu, disana kau harus bersikap waspada. Jangan asal percaya dengan orang asing, walaupun itu tetanggamu sekalipun. Hati-hati jika berjalan-jalan keluar, di kota besar itu banyak kriminal. Kau harus sebisa mungkin menghemat pengeluaran, dan belajarlah dengan rajin. Aku dan bibi akan menjengukmu setiap sebulan sekali. Kau paham?"_

"A…apa sih?" Ponsel yang awalnya menempel di telinga kanan berpindah ke kiri. "Aku itu bukan anak kecil lagi. Jangan cemas berlebihan. Lagipula kau itu siapa? Ibuku?"

" _Aku begini karena mengkhawatirkanmu, bodoh. Kau itu cukup ceroboh jika tidak diperhatikan. Tahu-tahu sekarang pamit berkuliah di Seoul. Kau pikir siapa yang dari kecil menjagamu, hah? Jelas aku jadi berlebihan!_ "

"Nah, kalau begitu sekarang hentikan penyakitmu itu." Si pemilik ponsel menggeram jengkel. "Aku sudah cukup dewasa untuk mulai belajar mandiri tanpa perlu diawasi. Lagian ibu sudah mengijinkanku, kenapa sekarang kau yang sewot? Dan aku bisa bela diri. Tenang saja."

" _Alasan pertama karena kau itu CEROBOH_. _Alasan kedua karena kau pamitnya tiba-tiba. Dan alasan ketiga, ini paling krusial. Kau itu seorang omega, Hyukjae. Omega yang belum ditandai. Aku tidak ingin kau mendapatkan perlakuan buruk oleh alpha dan beta tidak jelas diluar sana. Kau paham kenapa aku selalu berusaha menjagamu ketika berada diluar rumah, kan?_ "

Pemuda yang dipanggil Hyukjae itu menghela nafas pelan. Tangannya masih bergerak merapikan beberapa baju ke dalam lemari, kemudian duduk di atas kasur untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang dikeluarkan oleh lawan bicaranya.

"Aku berterimakasih karena kau sangat mengkhawatirkanku. Tapi Tuan Kim, aku juga bisa menjaga diriku sendiri. Aku memang lemah─seperti kebanyakan omega diluar sana, tapi setidaknya aku mempunyai cara untuk bertahan diri. Kau harusnya bisa menghargai pilihanku."

Kali ini ada jeda panjang setelah Hyukjae mengeluarkan argumennya. Pemuda itu menunggu dengan sabar, sambil menyiapkan beberapa kalimat untuk membalas protesan yang mungkin akan dikeluarkan oleh sahabatnya diujung sana. Tapi satu yang tidak Hyukjae duga, suara helaan nafas dan jawaban yang didapatkan setelahnya. Ia bahkan sampai terkejut sendiri.

" _Baiklah, aku menyerah. Kau hiduplah dengan baik disana, jangan sampai membawa berita mengejutkan pada kami disini. Bibi sudah menarik-narik lengan bajuku, menyuruhku supaya mengijinkanmu. Aku menelepon juga hanya untuk memastikan kau baik-baik saja. Ingat ya, jangan lupakan pesan-pesanku!_ "

Tawa kecil terdengar sebelum jawaban dilontarkan. "Baiklah, Youngwoon. Seperti biasa, kau dan kecerewetanmu benar-benar membuat gerah. Aku pasti akan mengingatnya. Kau juga, aku titip ibuku dan yang lain. Beritahu keluargaku kalau aku sudah sampai dengan selamat."

" _Heh. Bahkan dengan mendengarkanku mengomel seperti ini di telepon sudah membuktikan kau sampai-dengan-selamat. Dan─apa bi?"_ Lawan bicaranya diujung sana terdiam untuk beberapa saat. " _Ah, Ibumu bilang jaga diri baik-baik. Makanlah dengan teratur dan usahakan menelepon setiap seminggu sekali. Omong-omong itu saja. Pulsaku jadi sekarat gara-gara meneleponmu._ "

"Hahaha, baik-baik. Kau itu memang perhitungan sekali ya. Kalau begitu sampai nanti, aku juga perlu membereskan hal lain."

" _Baiklah. Sampai nanti ya? Aku mencintaimu, dear._ "

"Katakan itu pada calon _mate_ mu, sialan!"

Sambungan telepon terputus sesaat setelah tawa menggelegar memburai dengan kurang ajarnya. Hyukjae memaki pendek, dengan bibir yang mencebik menahan emosi. Ia sudah lelah. Amat lelah menghadapi tingkah kekanakan dari Alpha yang suka mengaku-ngaku sebagai kakak KWnya. Padahal di kenyataan, Hyukjae hanya mempunyai satu kakak perempuan yang sudah tercatat di data pemerintahan sipil.

Dengan berakhirnya panggilan tersebut, Hyukjae kembali merapikan sisa barang-barangnya. Tinggal beberapa lagi, dan sang omega bisa beristirahat dengan nyaman. Urusan kuliahnya bisa dikerjakan besok. Selepas ospek kemarin, dia sudah diakui menjadi seorang mahasiswa baru. Jadi, tidak ada lagi yang perlu dirisaukannya kecuali belajar dan cara berteman dengan baik.

Ekspetasinya tentang hari ini memang tidak muluk-muluk. Setelah merapikan barang bawaan, dia akan istirahat sampai malam lalu keluar untuk membeli persediaan bahan makanan sampai seminggu kedepan. Tapi nampaknya, garis takdir suka bermain-main. Ketika hendak beristirahat sejenak di atas sofa, hidungnya membaui sesuatu. Bau feromon yang memabukan.

 _Enak sekali_.

Pipinya bahkan sampai memerah saat pikiran nistanya mendadak muncul dengan begitu kurang ajar.

Tanpa _babibu_ lagi, instingnya bergerak cepat untuk membuka pintu apartemen. Kedua matanya membola, sama terkejutnya dengan seseorang yang berdiri tepat di depan pintu apartemen tetangganya dengan tangan yang baru saja memegang kenop pintu.

Hyukjae tersenyum kikuk. Saat matanya menangkap pergerakan kecil dari sudut bibir laki-laki didepannya yang naik hanya seperempat, ia nyaris kehilangan kewarasan. Bau feromon maskulin menyerang indra penciumannya tanpa ampun. Lebih memukul dari sebelumnya. Dan lebih menggila dari apapun.

"Ternyata kau ya." Alpha itu tersenyum kecil. Kemudian masuk ke dalam apartemen bernomor 154 tanpa peduli dengan keadaan omega yang berdiri salah tingkah dibelakangnya.

"I..itu apartemennya? Tuhan, aku tidak tahu harus senang atau bergegas mencari apartemen khusus omega hari ini." Racaunya galau. "Eh, tadi maksudnya juga apa ya?"

 **.**

 **II.**

"Selamat pagi!"

Hal pertama yang tidak Hyukjae sangka menyambutnya di pagi hari adalah; keberadaan Alpha tetangga depan yang berdiri di depan pintu ketika sang omega berencana keluar menikmati cerahnya sinar sang surya sebelum berangkat menuju kampus.

Entah apa yang membuat pemuda itu amat bersemangat di pagi ini (ditandai dengan bau feromon yang menguar secara berlebihan hingga membuat Hyukjae nyaris semaput) dan menyambutnya dengan senyum ramah luar biasa. Padahal kemarin Hyukjae mengira dia seseorang yang jarang mengumbar senyum. Sepertinya itu diakibatkan karena kelelahan. Terlihat dari ekspresinya kemarin.

"Eh, ya. Selamat pagi juga." Hyukjae terlalu bingung untuk membalas seperti apa jika sudah dilanda kegugupan seperti ini.

Alpha itu tertawa santai. "Sepertinya kau terkejut. Maaf jika kemarin aku bersikap tidak bersahabat. Ospek-ku baru selesai, dan yah, itu amat melelahkan. Aku merasa tidak enak karena mengacuhkanmu, jadi kupikir menyapamu pagi ini bisa mengurangi rasa bersalahku. Omong-omong, namaku Lee Donghae. Kau?"

Hyukjae menggaruk kepala bagian belakang dan memamerkan sebuah senyum kikuk. "T…tidak apa-apa. Namaku Lee Hyukjae. Kau juga mahasiswa baru?"

"Oh, Hyukjae. Yah, begitulah. Ospek jurusan baru selesai kemarin, dan aku tidak tahu bagaimana para senior berhasil membuat teman-teman seperjuanganku repot mengurus ini-itu sampai kemarin malam. Juga yang kau bilang tadi, berarti kau setingkat denganku, kan? Aku jurusan arsitektur." Donghae masih tetap dengan senyum ramahnya, bertanya ringan seolah mereka sudah berteman cukup akrab.

"Aku…jurusan manajemen bisnis." Hyukjae kini terlihat sedikit nyaman. Ia mulai memamerkan senyum ramahnya, ketika yakin sang Alpha tidak bermaksud yang aneh-aneh. Dari kecil ibunya selalu mewanti-wanti agar bersikap waspada. Jadi jangan salahkan jika ia akan bersikap ragu jika bertemu orang baru.

"Wah. Kau kuliah didekat sini?"

"Ya, begitulah. Kyunghee University. Kau?"

"Sama sepertimu." Bibir itu menyunggingkan senyum lebar. "Hari ini ada jadwal kuliah pagi? Jika iya, sama-sama saja. Aku tidak ada teman jalan dan itu amat membosankan. Kalau kau mau sih."

Hyukjae tidak tahu kenapa kepalanya mengangguk tanpa sadar. Menyebabkan senyum itu kian melebar dengan sendirinya. "Aku tidak keberatan."

"Dan kalaupun kau keberatan, aku akan memaksamu." Donghae tertawa jenaka. "Tidak baik membiarkan seorang omega berjalan sendirian tanpa Alpha disampingnya. Bisa-bisa kau diculik orang asing lalu dijual."

"Kau juga termasuk orang asing bagiku." Jawab Hyukjae jujur dengan wajah _facepalm_. "Dan ada kemungkinan kau bisa menyanderaku setelah kita keluar dari sini."

"Hei hei hei, jangan serius begitu." Elak Donghae geli. Tangannya mengibas-ngibas _random_. "Walaupun aku ingin sekali menyanderamu di apartemenku sih. Habis feromonmu enak sekali. Rasanya ingin menciumnya dari dekat, tahu. Kau itu pasti belum pernah ditandai ya?"

Entah siapa yang tersadar lebih dulu, wajah mereka langsung berubah semerah tomat. Baik yang melempar dan yang menangkap saling membuang muka kesamping kiri. Satu menutupi hidung dan mulutnya dengan tangan, satu lagi mengacak rambutnya sambil mengumpat malu.

Hasilnya adalah keadaan canggung dan super _akward_. Walaupun Donghae sempat melirik-lirik gugup ke arah lawan bicaranya.

"Err, yang tadi itu lupakan saja. Aku minta maaf," Donghae tertawa sambil membungkuk tidak enak. "Kalau kau masih mau berjalan bersama, lebih baik sekarang saja."

Hyukjae mengangguk dengan usaha tersenyum sewajar mungkin. Ia jelas tidak akan kalah dari jantungnya berdetak heboh seperti habis lari marathon. "T…tidak masalah. Baiklah, ayo jalan."

Ketika keduanya berjalan bersisian, satu-satunya orang yang berniat membuka kembali percakapan menunduk dalam-dalam. "Omong-omong, bau feromonmu, aku juga menyukainya, Donghae _ssi_."

Dan Hyukjae sama sekali tidak tahu kalau Donghae nyaris menyerangnya detik itu juga jika tidak sadar kalau mereka berada ditempat umum.

 _'_ _Sialaaaannn!'_

 **.**

 **III.**

"Hyukjae!"

Tangan kanan Donghae terangkat dan melambai sekilas. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum lebar, sementara Hyukjae tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri setelah mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada teman-teman sekelasnya. Teman-teman omega, tepatnya.

"Donghae, kau menungguku?"

Setelah selesai dengan urusan nafas tersengal, Hyukjae memulai pembicaraan dengan penuh tanda tanya. Ia tidak menyangka Donghae akan menunggunya. Padahal tadi laki-laki itu bilang ia cuma punya dua jadwal hari ini, sedangkan Hyukjae ada tiga.

"Aku sudah bilang kan, jalan sendirian itu membosankan." Jawab Donghae ringan. "Lagipula aku serius mengatakan tidak ingin kau diculik paman-paman mesum diluar sana."

Hyukjae tidak tahu harus berekspresi seperti apa lagi selain mendengus dan membuang muka kesamping. Berusaha tidak memperlihatkan rona tipis yang muncul diwajahnya walaupun itu gagal. Itu bahkan ditanggapi dengan cengiran jahil dari lawan bicaranya.

"Donghae, wajahmu mirip ikan." Hyukjae berkata kalem. Ada dua hal yang menyebabkannya berkata seperti itu. Satu, mengelak dari cengiran mengejek tetangganya, satu lagi karena memang ingin mengeluarkan pendapat pribadi. Endingnya, bahkan ia langsung melenggang pergi tanpa peduli dengan ekspresi terkejut Donghae.

"O-oi, itu bohong!"

Dibelakang, Donghae misuh-misuh tidak terima.

 **.**

 **IV.**

"Puas sekali ya?" Geraman Donghae terdengar jengkel dengan kaki sang Alpha yang menjejeri langkah Hyukjae. Ia menautkan jemarinya dibelakang kepala, semakin memelankan langkahnya saat si omega tetangga juga mulai berjalan santai.

"Aku sedang tidak merasa mengejekmu." Cibiran Hyukjae terasa datar. "Aku mengatakan fakta."

"O-oi, kau ini!" Donghae berseru keki. Ia merasa gusar saat matanya tidak sengaja melihat beberapa Alpha nampak memperhatikan mereka dengan pandangan antusias. Begitu sadar dengan sudut pengamatan, innernya menepuk dahi dengan keras.

' _Oh!_ ' Donghae hampir lupa kalau Hyukjae itu sama sekali belum ditandai.

"Lebih mendekatlah padaku." Entah karena bawaan insting atau bagaimana, Donghae dengan sengaja memeluk bahu Hyukjae dan membawa omega itu menempel padanya. Pikirannya agak sedikit kacau ketika mencium aroma feromon, hingga tanpa sadar memberikan tatapan sengit pada beberapa Alpha yang masih betah memperhatikan sang tetangga.

"D…Donghae," Bisik Hyukjae gugup. Dia tidak tahu sudah seaneh apa ekspresinya saat ini. Feromon Donghae menguar dengan kuat, sepertinya keluar secara berlebihan akibat persaingan sengitnya saling melotot dengan beberapa Alpha lain.

Sang omega tahu penyebabnya, dan dia sedang dalam usaha keras untuk menghentikan tingkah pemuda itu sebelum membuat omega yang kebetulan melintas pingsan ditempat.

Kemeja yang digunakan Alpha itu ditarik agak keras. Donghae menoleh, sedikit terkejut saat mendapati ekspresi Hyukjae. Buru-buru ia menghentikan laju feromonnya dan beralih mencemaskan kondisi si omega. Merasa bodoh karena tidak sadar dengan kelakuannya dari tadi.

Lagipula, kenapa dia mendadak setolol itu sampai kelepasan?

"Maaf! Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Hyukjae menggeleng. "Tidak. Lebih baik kita segera pulang." Usulnya. "Lagipula, kau itu seperti Alpha yang tidak ingin pasangannya direbut. Persis seperti Youngwoon."

Alpha muda itu termangu sejenak. Bingung antara memilih malu dengan sindiran Hyukjae atau memusingkan satu nama yang disebut pemuda itu.

 _Siapa Youngwoon? Alpha ya? Kakaknya atau Alpha yang menyukai Hyukjae sepertinya?_

─ _Tunggu! Suka? Sepertinya?!_

Donghae mendadak bertransformasi menjadi arca hidup dengan wajah memerah.

"Donghae, kau kenapa? Mukamu merah sekali."

Sang Alpha tidak tahu harus mengelak seperti apa.

 **.**

 **V.**

"Donghae!"

Pintu apartemen bernomor 154 terbuka dengan gerakan lambat. Pemiliknya muncul dari balik pintu, mengusap matanya dan menyipit untuk melihat. "Ada apa?" Hidungnya langsung ditampar dengan aroma menyegarkan. "Eh, Hyukjae?"

"A..aku," Hyukjae bergerak gelisah didepan sana. "Aku rasa ada sesuatu di apartemenku." Lanjutnya, lebih lirih.

"Sesuatu seperti apa?" Donghae masih perlu menangkap arwahnya yang melayang-layang diatas sana, sebelum benar-benar fokus pada omega manis dengan ekspresi ketakutan diwajahnya. "Hantu? Kecoa? Tikus? Cicak? Atau Alpha mesum?"

"Alpha mesum itu kau!" Dengan seenaknya Hyukjae menuduh, telunjuknya melayang dan mengarah pada Donghae yang memperlihatkan ekspresi 'Hah! Kau bercanda?!' gara-gara jiwanya kembali masuk secara paksa. "Serius Donghae, aku juga tidak akan bilang sesuatu jika tahu itu apa."

"Oh." Donghae tertawa garing. "Lalu kau kesini mau apa? Ini masih jam 12 dini hari. Aku sedang bermimpi disuapi coklat oleh _nuna_ cantik, dan kau mengacaukannya."

"Lee-Dong-Hae!" Hyukjae sudah siap memberikan tendangan maut jika Donghae tidak buru-buru tertawa aneh sambil menahan kakinya yang sudah terangkat ke atas.

"Oke, aku minta maaf. Aku bercanda. Tidak usah pakai acara kekerasan." Sergah Donghae cepat-cepat. "Kau ingin aku melakukan apa?"

Hyukjae menurunkan kakinya sambil menghela nafas penat. Jika bukan karena Donghae satu-satunya tetangga yang bisa diandalkan (dia baru mengenal Donghae dan Kakek Jung saja dibawah sana setelah empat hari berada di apartemen ini), ia tidak mungkin akan bersusah payah meminta bantuan pada Alpha bodoh nyaris idiot didepannya ini.

"Hanya biarkan aku menginap diapartemenmu sehari saja. Aku akan memeriksanya besok pagi." Jelas Hyukjae singkat. Tapi Donghae cukup peka untuk menyadari adanya rona tipis dipipi lawan bicaranya saat mengatakan hal itu.

"Kau tidak mau memintaku saja yang memeriksa apartemenmu sekarang?" tanya Donghae heran.

"Aku…"─ _Kalau kau sekarang memeriksa dan terbukti tidak apa-apa, pasti akan menyuruhku untuk lekas tidur. Padahal aku masih ketakutan jika sendirian─_ "Aku rasa itu tidak perlu. Aku bisa memeriksanya sendiri besok."

"Hah, baiklah." Donghae menghela nafas singkat. "Silahkan masuk. Maaf kalau berantakan."

Hyukjae tersenyum lebar. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi segera masuk ke dalam apartemen dan langsung terpaku sedetik kemudian.

Dia sebenarnya tidak ada masalah jika masuk kedalam kediaman seorang Alpha sebelumnya, tapi untuk saat ini, seperti biasanya itu tidak berlaku. Aroma feromon Donghae menguar dimana-mana. Terasa amat menyengat, ditambah pemiliknya sendiri masih berdiri dibelakangnya. Memperhatikan dengan satu alis terangkat tinggi.

"Ada apa? Kau tidak ada masalah dengan feromonku, kan?" tanya sang Alpha memastikan. "Atau kau terlalu senang karena baunya? Kalau tidak salah ingat, waktu pertama kali kita ke kampus bersama, kau bilang kau menyukai feromonku."

Muka Hyukjae memerah. Cengiran jahil Donghae semakin menambah parah.

"Dasar Alpha idiot!" makinya emosi.

"Astaga, Hyukjae. Aku minta maaf! Jangan lempar barang-barangku seperti itu. Oke, kau menang! Kau boleh menyuruhku melakukan apa saja. Jangan mengamuk lagi, oke?"

 **.**

 **VI.**

"Hei."

Pipi Hyukjae mendadak terasa dingin. Ia mendongak, mendapati Donghae berdiri disampingnya sambil mengangsurkan sekotak minuman dingin. Omega itu menerimanya, mengucapkan terimakasih lalu meminumnya hingga tandas.

"Bagaimana dengan apartemenmu?"

"Hm? Baik-baik saja. Ternyata cuma tikus." Jawab Hyukjae pendek.

Tawa geli langsung terburai dengan keras. Hyukjae melirik penuh emosi.

"Apa sih?!" hardiknya jengkel.

"Tidak." Sisa-sisa geli masih terdengar dari nada si Alpha. "Hanya lega saja. Kupikir ada Alpha mesum sungguhan yang menguntitmu. Kalau itu sih, aku akan bergerak cepat."

"Memangnya apa yang kau harapkan? Aku baru pindah kesini. Walaupun belum ditandai, aku bukan omega populer yang mendadak bisa punya fans dalam waktu sedetik. Bau feromonku biasa saja, tahu." Keluhnya malas.

"Tapi dihidungku kenapa luar biasa, ya?"

Itu pertanyaan konyol, jika tidak bisa dibilang idiot. Tapi cukup untuk membuat Hyukjae memerah sampai ketelinga. Sedangkan Donghae nampak tenang-tenang saja, seperti tidak mengatakan sesuatu yang luar biasa.

"Dasar idiot." Gumam Hyukjae pelan.

 _'_ _Tapi lebih idiot aku karena bisa-bisanya bersemu gara-gara si idiot ini.'_

 **.**

 **VII.**

"Oi, apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Hyukjae berkacak pinggang begitu Donghae meringsek masuk ke dalam apartemennya tanpa permisi. Tetangga baru seminggunya itu terlihat cuek, main masuk tanpa mengatakan apapun dan mendadak seperti patung hidup begitu berada di dalam sana.

"Sudah kuduga, baunya Hyukjae sekali." Komentarnya senang.

"Apanya yang baunya Hyukjae sekali?" Alis Hyukjae terangkat naik, curiga berlebihan. Alpha seperti Donghae memang patut dicurigai. Terlihat baik diluar, tapi siapa tahu didalam luar biasa brengseknya. "Kau mau apa di apartemenku?"

"Ck, wajahmu mengerikan sekali. Aku tidak ada maksud apa-apa. Cuma bertamu!" kilahnya kesal. "Lagipula, sejak jadi tetangga, aku tidak pernah bertamu kesini. Yang ada malah kau yang tiba-tiba muncul sambil merengek, ketakutan karena di apartemenmu seperti ada penguntit. Malah menginap seenaknya sampai aku harus tidur diatas sofa."

"Itu salahmu sendiri, bodoh!" dengus Hyukjae, tak mau disalahkan. "Lalu kau mau apa? Mau balas dendam dan menyuruhku tidur disofa sementara kau tidur dikamarku?"

"He? Aku tidak sekejam itu pada seorang omega." Donghae balas mendengus. "Sudah kubilang aku cuma ingin bertamu, kan?"

"Orang sepertimu tidak bisa dipercaya. Dan tarik kata-katamu sebelum ini. Aku tidak muncul sambil merengek dan ketakutan!"

"Kau harus berkaca sendiri agar tahu bagaimana ekspresimu saat itu!" balas Donghae tak mau kalah.

Hyukjae melotot. "Heh! Kalau kau kesini cuma mau ngajak ribut, keluar sana! Aku tidak sedang mood menerima tamu!"

"Tidak mau! Aku mau disini." Donghae mencibir. Seenaknya duduk di atas sofa dan tiduran terlentang. "Bau disini enak. Bukannya aku sudah bilang kalau aku suka baumu, Hyukjae?"

Muka Hyukjae tidak bisa lebih memerah lagi dari ini. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara membungkam mulut Donghae agar tidak mengatakan hal-hal sakral seperti itu seenak jidat. Tapi, tidak seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, Hyukjae sudah mempunyai jurus baru jika laki-laki itu memulai mode ' _mari-jujur-dan-straight-forward'_ dengan melempar bantal sofa tepat dimuka si Alpha muda.

"Adaww! Kenapa malah melempariku, bodoh?!"

"KAU YANG BODOH DASAR ALPHA IDIOT TAK PEKA!"

 **.**

 **VIII.**

"Jadi _mate_ , yuk?"

Hyukjae melongo. Donghae cengar-cengir.

"Kau sehat?" Hyukjae berujar datar.

"Sehat seribu persen!"

"Minta ijin dengan Youngwoon dulu sana." Balas Hyukjae enteng. Sangat kontras dengan jantungnya yang mendadak dagdigdug tidak jelas.

"Youngwoon siapa? Kakakmu? Atau mantan gebetanmu? Atau orang yang sok-sok mau mengklaimmu?"

Hyukjae menepuk jidatnya. Nada sok Donghae ingin membuatnya menenggelamkan Alpha itu didalam laut lepas. Walaupun jelas mustahil. Dia sudah jelas kalah tenaga dari si Alpha idiot super konyol disampingnya.

"Dia sahabatku. Hati-hati saja dengannya. Kau bisa-bisa babak belur kalau salah bicara sedikit saja." Jelas Hyukjae cuek.

"He? Yasudah, berikan sini nomornya. Aku mau minta ijin." Pinta Donghae antusias. "Lagipula heran ya, masa minta restu dengan sahabat? Orangtuamu bagaimana?"

"Orangtuaku akan setuju kalau kau berhasil mengambil hati Youngwoon." Jawab Hyukjae enteng. "Dan sampai sekarang, belum ada Alpha yang bisa membuatnya setuju melepaskanku menjadi _mate_ orang lain."

"Hee? Pantas saja kau tidak pernah ditandai. Lagipula, dia tidak mau menjadikanmu _mate_ nya?" Donghae nampak serius sekali kali ini.

"Dia tidak tertarik denganku. Obsesinya hanya satu, aku harus mendapatkan kebahagiaan. Walaupun obsesinya akhir-akhir ini bertambah lagi. Mendapatkan calon _mate_ nya."

"Wah!" Donghae berseru kagum. Begitu mendapatkan kontak Youngwoon, tanpa _babibu_ lagi langsung meneleponnya dan menunggu dengan tidak sabar. Hyukjae yang melihat hanya mampu berkedip heran.

 _Dia serius?_ Hatinya bahkan malu-malu untuk mengatakan iya, sedangkan insting omeganya berteriak kegirangan.

"Halo, Youngwoon ya? Sahabatnya Hyukjae?" Donghae berbicara seperti biasa. Dengan seenak perut dan begitu tidak meyakinkan layaknya playboy kacangan. "Aku mau minta ijin. Biarkan sahabatmu yang manis ini menjadi _mate_ ku."

 _'_ _Idiot sekali!'_ Hyukjae tidak tahu harus berekspresi seperti apa. Dia tahu Youngwoon sudah marah-marah diujung sana. Terlihat dari ekspresi Donghae yang mengkerut kesal.

"Ha? Tidak boleh? Yang benar saja! Aku serius suka dengan feromon Hyukjae, membuatku gila! Kau pasti paham, kan? Alpha macam apa yang tidak paham! Idiot sekali! Heh, jangan takut aku tidak bisa membahagiakan Hyukjae. Aku tahu kau itu terobsesi sekali dengan kebahagiaannya. Cari sana calon _mate_ mu dulu. Mendapatkan mate saja tidak bisa, bagaimana mau membahagiakan sahabatmu sendiri?!"

Hyukjae sudah gugup setengah mati. Donghae benar-benar cari mati!

"Apa masalahmu, hah? Hyukjae juga bisa mencari kebahagiaannya sendiri. Dia juga bilang suka dengan feromonku!"

"Idiot!" Hyukjae memaki dengan wajah super merah.

"Haaa, kau sangat tidak yakin denganku? Begini ya, aku katakan satu hal. Aku selalu serius dengan kata-kataku. Tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan daripada membuatnya tersenyum setiap hari. Pikir saja, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa keluar kalau matahari saja bersedih dan membiarkan awan-awan meneteskan air menghujani bumi?"

"Anggap saja matahari itu Hyukjae, awan hitam adalah kesedihannya dan hujan adalah air matanya. Jika aku angin, aku akan meniup segala awan hitam yang berupaya menyembunyikannya dalam kesedihan. Walaupun aku tahu itu mungkin tidak selalu berhasil seratus persen, setidaknya aku mencoba. Aku menyukai Hyukjae layaknya aku membutuhkan matahari bagi hidupku. Tanpa matahari daun tidak akan berfotosintesis dan menyediakan oksigen. Kau tahu lah apa yang terjadi jika oksigen tidak ada. Apa itu tidak cukup menyatakan kalau aku sangat mencintainya?"

Donghae mengatakan kalimat itu dengan semangat mengebu-ngebu. Hyukjae bahkan tidak bisa berkata apa-apa untuk sekedar mengomentari.

"Intinya, aku sudah minta ijin. Kau harus─hei, hei. Kenapa dimatikan, bodoh?!"

Sementara Donghae marah-marah, ponsel Hyukjae mendadak berdering. Hyukjae mengangkatnya, tumben-tumbenan merasa gugup parah saat suara berat Youngwoon menyapa indra pendengarnya.

" _Kau itu, darimana mendapat orang idiot seperti itu, heh?_ "

Meringis, Hyukjae tertawa kecut. "Dia tetangga depan apartemenku."

" _Heh, yang benar saja._ " Dengusan masam Youngwoon membuat hati Hyukjae ketar-ketir. " _Omong-omong dia itu sepertiku, suka sekali bicara seenak jidat. Tapi aku tahu dia amat menyayangimu. Hah, aku tidak menyangka akan mendapat waktu seperti ini. Lagipula kau baru pergi dua minggu Hyukjae, dua minggu! Aku masih mempertanyakan darimana kau mendapat Alpha idiot seperti dia?!_ "

"Aku juga masih bertanya, omong-omong."

" _Dia bilang kau juga suka feromonnya, ya?_ " tanya Youngwoon. Kali ini mendadak serius. " _Kalau begitu, ya mau bagaimana lagi. Katakan aku setuju. Nanti aku bicara dengan orangtuamu. Katakan padanya, hanya marking! Aku harus mengeceknya terlebih dahulu sebelum benar-benar melepasmu. Seminggu lagi aku akan datang._ "

Hyukjae merasa bibirnya bahkan tidak bisa dikatupkan saking senangnya. "Serius?"

" _Untuk hal begini mana bisa aku bercanda!_ "

"Haa, aku tidak menyangka kau akan luluh juga, Youngwoon."

" _Ck. Aku merasa amat idiot sekarang. Sudah sana, pulsaku sekarat lagi. Ingat, minggu depan!_ "

Lalu telepon dimatikan dengan tatapan antusias Donghae yang mengarah lurus-lurus kearahnya.

"Youngwoon, kan? Apa katanya?"

"Dia setuju. Tapi hanya marking. Dia bilang akan kesini minggu depan untuk mengecekmu." Balas Hyukjae tenang.

"Hehe." Seringaian Donghae terpampang dengan sempurna. "Dilakukan sekarang atau minggu depan apa bedanya? Dia pasti akan mengijinkan."

"Donghae, kau tidak ingin babak belur kan?" sergah Hyukjae.

"Kalau itu bisa membuktikan aku serius denganmu, tidak masalah sama sekali." Jawab Donghae acuh. "Lagipula kita itu sudah ditakdirkan, kan? Yang kutahu, jika sama-sama menyukai bau feromon, kenapa tidak sekalian saja jadi pasangan. Mau mengelak sampai dunia hancur pun tetap saja begitu."

Kembali, kedua pipi itu memerah sampai ketelinga. Hyukjae kehilangan kata-kata, begitu pula dengan Donghae yang nampak canggung. Tidak menyangka kalimat itu keluar dari mulutnya sendiri.

"Donghae, kau sepertinya benar-benar sakit." Komentar Hyukjae.

Donghae mendengus, mendekati Hyukjae dan mengangkat dagu omega itu. "Mau sakit atau tidak, aku serius menginginkanmu menjadi _mate_ ku." Decaknya. "Sejak awal kita sudah saling tahu, kan? Buat apa lagi berlama-lama."

Hyukjae terpaku dengan kedua mata itu.

"Karena itu," Bibirnya bergerak mendekat, mengecup singkat lalu tersenyum lebar. "Aku tidak sabar menjadikanmu sebagai pasanganku. Kamar tamu bukan pilihan yang buruk, kan?"

Sialnya, Hyukjae tidak tahu bagaimana caranya menolak saat bibir itu kembali menubruk bibirnya tanpa ijin. Menandainya tanpa tahu tempat dan melanggar kata-kata Youngwoon. Membiarkan feromonnya bercampur dengan feromon sang Alpha.

(Walaupun dalam hati ia jelas tidak akan menolak. Apapun jika bersama Donghae, dia tetap akan menerimanya dengan senang hati.)

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kamus Mini :**

Alpha : Pendominasi. Memiliki feromon paling kuat.

Beta : Dia makhluk(?) tengah-tengah. Dan entah aku baca di ff mana, makhluk ini gak ngeluarin feromon.

Omega : Yang paling rendah dari dua kasta diatas. Fungsinya Cuma bikin keturunan. Biasanya omega makhluk paling lemah, berbanding terbalik sama alpha.

Feromon : (Bahasa Yunani: phero artinya pembawa, mone bermakna sensasi) sejenis zat yang kimia yang berfungsi untuk merangsang dan memiliki daya pikat seksual. Tapi disini bisa juga sebagai senjata buat saling nyerang (contohya alpha).

Marking : Penandaan. Semacam kaya ngasi hickey, tapi bukan hickey. Ya intinya nandain gitu/?

Mating : Melakukan hubungan badan. Intinya semacam s*k*.

 **.**

Iya ini End. Iya, bener. A/B/O verse pertama saya. Astaga, saya berhasil! *nangisbahagya*

Entahlah, saya cuma tau teori A/B/O verse Cuma segitu. Jadi maafkan kalau aneh dan asdfgjkl. Alurnya juga kecepetan. Saya mau fokus bikin mereka jadi mate, makanya yah begitu. Lagipula dari awal mereka emang udah saling suka, saling jujur, paling pdkt doang :p

Awalnya saya mau bikin yang berat, dengan penuh lika-liku/? Tapi saya hanya manusia dengan cerita cinta fluff dan penuh nuansa humor. Jika OOC, maafkan saya. Saya langsung banting stir dan membuat fict ini seharian-_-

Jika berkenan, berikan review. Saya sangat menunggu ^^ Kalau ada yang ingin dikatakan, silahkan lewat review ya. Tapi jangan ngebashing, saya tahu saya bukan manusia setegar itu -_-v Kalau tidak suka, silahkan angkat kaki. Mudah kok ^^

Terimakasih sudah membaca fict ini. Sering-seringlah memberikan review, itu penyemangat loh xD

Maaf kalau omakenya apa banget. Hanya meluruskan apa yang Kangin lakukan minggu depannya-_-v

Sekali lagi, _Arigatou gozaimasu! Gamsahamnida! Gomaweo! Thankyou!_

 ** _Sign._**

 ** _Miss Chocoffee._**

 **.**

 **.**

 **OMAKE**

 **.**

 **.**

"KALIAN SUDAH MATING?!"

Suara itu bergema hingga keluar apartemen. Menyisakan cengiran pasangan bodoh yang nampak tidak takut merenggang nyawa.

"KAU! Kau pasti Donghae si Alpha sialan yang meneleponku minggu lalu, kan? Apa yang kau lakukan pada Hyukjae?!"

"Aku hanya mating dengannya." Donghae menjawab kalem.

"Kau! Aku hanya mengijinkanmu marking, bukan mating!" Youngwoon siap mengamuk, tapi buru-buru ditahan oleh seorang omega yang datang bersamanya beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Tenang, Youngwoon. Jangan mengamuk." Dengan lembut omega berlesung pipi itu mengelus lengan kekar Alphanya.

Ya, Alphanya. Ya, Youngwoon berhasil mendapatkan omega incarannya. Ya, mereka juga sudah mating. Dan ya, Hyukjae langsung mengeluarkan aura kelam yang lebih kelam dari Youngwoon.

"KAU BEDEBAH SIALAN, marah-marah disini padahal juga sudah mating dengan Jungsoo _hyung_! Mati kau, Youngwoon!"

"Astaga, Hyukjae, Tenangkan dirimu. _Hyung_ , lakukan apapun! Demi Tuhan, Hyukjae mengamuk bukan hal yang bagus. Donghae, aku ijinkan kau jadi matenya lah, bapaknya lah, anaknya lah, setidaknya tenangkan dulu Hyukjae! Kau tahu bagaimana kalau dia mengamuk kan?!"

Donghae diam, melirik Hyukjae dan Youngwoon bergantian sebelum mengedikan bahu acuh.

"Aku tidak berminat. Lagian itu upahmu gara-gara memutuskan obrolan kita yang belum selesai minggu lalu." Jawabnya licik.

"SYALAN JUGA KAU MUKA IKAN!"

 **.**

 **[ April 23, 2016 ]**


End file.
